


Cherry's Adventures of Crash of the Titans

by PerkyGoth14



Category: Crash Bandicoot (Video Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-06 12:56:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5417921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerkyGoth14/pseuds/PerkyGoth14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the kids got sucked into Atticus's video game, Crash of the Titans, Cherry, Mo, Patch, and Atticus must help Aku-Aku and Crash rescue Coco and save Wumpa Island in order to get back home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Based on an RP and this was a request that was left in the reviews for my Cherry and the Cyberchase story from a guest, sorry I don't know their name, they were just left anonymous. Anyway, remember to Read & Review, I only own OC's, everybody else belongs to their respective owners... Yadda yadda yadda...

Patch and Atticus were going to a rental store, Patch was in his human form so he could go in and wouldn't be forced to wait outside. Atticus said it would take a few minutes, but to a dog, it was always at least seven times longer. There were no movies that either wanted, so they decided to check out the video game section. 

"Let's hope there's a game we both like." Patch said.

"Hmm..." Atticus looked around.

Patch looked at the games, since he was now human, he could recognize the words and read them a lot better than before when Atticus actually taught him how to read. He found it odd that there were colorful animal characters going on adventures and could talk and walk on twos instead of fours. He knew it was only a game, but it was an odd sight for a quadruped like him.

"Wow, some of these game characters just look weird." Patch said.

"Yeah..." Atticus could understand why he would feel that way.

"Can I help you find something?" a worker asked them.

Atticus and Patch turned to the worker.

"Uh, what do you recommend?" Patch asked.

"I'd recommend Crash of the Titans." The worker said.

"What's that?" Patch wondered.

Atticus liked the sound of that, he picked up the game. "I'll show you." he told his now human Dalmatian puppy and went to rent the video game for as long as he would like unlike videos which were returned after a few days.

The worker took the game disc out and put it in a rental box inside a baggy and handed it to Atticus after playing. "Happy Gaming!"

"Thank you, sir." Atticus said.

"I have a feeling this game is going to be so cool." Patch smiled.

"The Crash Bandicoot games really take me back." the worker smiled in game playing nostalgia.

Atticus and Patch smiled, then left the store, they kept going down the street until there was no one else around and Patch was able to turn back into his puppy form.

Patch stretched his four legs once he was a puppy again. "Walking around on twos is so strange sometimes..."

"Same could be said having to walk on all fours." Atticus said.

Patch glanced at him for a moment. "Touche... So, what are you going to do with the game?"

"Easy, play with someone," Atticus smiled. "Hm... Who should we play with?"

"Maybe with Cherry or Mo." Patch said.

Since the Brown house was down the street, Atticus and Patch went there first to see if Mo was home or not.

"Hopefully Mo's home." Atticus said.

Patch poked his head through the fence to find Colette, he looked around and spotted Danielle though with Copper. Danielle was laughing with Copper as they were alone together in the yard. Patch hid a smirk, he was sure about those two...

Atticus knocked on the door and found James. "Good afternoon, Mr. Brown, is Mo home?" he asked the man of the house.

"Oh, yes, she's upstairs." James said.

"Thanks." Atticus smiled, allowing himself inside.

Elizabeth was at her rocking chair and was knitting while Lady, Angel, Scamp, Tramp, and Colette were at her feet. Mo was humming a lullaby to Junior while carrying him to his crib since it was afternoon, which meant he just had lunch and had to take a nap right now.

"Oh, hello, Mrs. Brown." Atticus whispered as soon as he saw her carrying Junior who was now asleep.

Mo glanced over, she put her finger to her mouth, and looked back, tucking Junior in. "I love you, little brother..." she whispered to her adoptive younger brother and put up the bars once she had him in bed, then quietly left the room and shut the door behind her once it was just her and Atticus. "Mrs. Brown?" she then asked him, her voice a little higher now.

"Sorry about that." Atticus apologized.

Mo rolled her eyes with a smirk. "What's up, Tenderfoot?"

"Wanna come over and play video games?" Atticus invited.

"Hmm... I dunno..." Mo shrugged, she then went downstairs. "One sec." 

Atticus nodded and waited.

"Mom, can I play video games with Atticus?" Mo asked Elizabeth.

"Of course you can, just be back in time for dinner." Elizabeth smiled.

"Yes, ma'am." Mo smiled back and came upstairs to tell Atticus everything.

Patch decided to see Colette before they would leave. 

Colette smiled to Patch. "Oh, you startled me..." she giggled. "What're you guys doing here?"

"Gonna play video games with Mo it sounds like." Patch smiled. 

Colette yawned. "What's a video game?"

"Oh, um, it's, uh, it's like, uh...." Patch said, trying to remember what it was.

Colette tilted her head and decided to save him the trouble from explaining.

"Sorry, it's just something you have to experience." Patch said softly.

Colette sighed, remembering how he could turn into human whenever he wanted to. "I guess I'll just have to imagine life as a human."

"Yeah, I guess." Patch said.

"Tell me about it." Colette shrugged.

Patch nuzzled against her, once he saw Atticus was coming downstairs with Mo, he then left with them. "I'll call you later!"

"Looking forward to it!" Colette called back as he left.

Atticus, Mo, and Patch then decided to see Cherry, having a good idea that she would agree to play video games with them.

"She'll totally say yes." Atticus said.

"Does Cherry like video games?" Mo asked.

"Yeah, this is gonna be a great night together." Atticus reassured.

"I wanna play too!" Patch spoke up.

"Then change into your human form so then you can play." Atticus said.

"Oh, of course..." Patch hit himself on the forehead with his paw.

Mo and Atticus laughed a little at that and continued to go to Cherry's house.

"This game sucks." Cherry growled once she was playing Castlevania. She then heard a knocking at the door and where she found this as a perfect time to put her game away. When she did, she came to the door and saw Atticus, Mo, and Patch.

After greeting each other, they went to the living room and talked about the game.

"I haven't played Crash Bandicoot in forever," Cherry said once she got the game console for the rented game. "My brother had the second one and I had the one where Crash and Coco time travel to get crystals from Cortex."

"Cool." Patch smiled.

"As you can see, it's been a while..." Cherry blew the dust off her Playstation that her brother gave her for Christmas when she was younger. 

Patch found this very exciting, he was really on the edge and urged the game console to hurry up with starting up.

"Game." Cherry held out her hand.

"Game." Atticus handed the game to her.

Cherry took the game and carefully set it in its holder and popped the top on, pushing the power button. The black screen changed to a blue screen and the game was now loading up for them.

"Wahoo! It's loading! Nothing could possibly go wrong now!" Patch cheered.

"Ugh, why do you guys always gotta say that?" Cherry groaned, now knowing something would happen.

The game spun in the console, but there was scratching noises heard.

Cherry hit the power button again, popped the top up, and took out the disc. "The disc must be scratched..."

"Maybe or maybe it could be the console since it hasn't been used in a while." Patch said.

"That is a good point..." Cherry squinted her eyes to see if she could tell anything being wrong with the game situation.

Thunder seemed to rumble in the background. After rubbing the disc on her shirt, Cherry tried again and put the game in so they could play. Little did they know, this would be the start of yet another adventure all together now.

"Okay, let's try this again." Cherry said.

Mo, Patch, and Atticus sat down in anticipation. Cherry got the game ready in the console, she then lifted her finger up and pushed the power button to start the game. At first, nothing seemed to happen, but then, there was a bright light.

"Come onnn..." Cherry groaned, very annoyed about the game's refusal to be played. 

"What's that bright light?" Patch walked to the screen.

"I don't know." Mo said.

The light then got brighter and was now shown as a portal.

"What is your deal?" Cherry mumbled, coming closer again, before being sucked into the portal.

"Cherry!" Patch yelped and bit onto her sleeve to pull her back in, but was sucked through the portal as well.

"Patch!" Atticus exclaimed and grabbed onto the Dalmatian puppy, trying to pull them out but gets sucked in as well.

"Atticus!" Mo exclaimed and grabs his left leg and tries to pull him out, but was sucked through as well.

Soon, they were all sucked in through the portal. The room was now empty with the game playing.


	2. Chapter 2

Meanwhile, in a peaceful village, there was a floating mask watching over three marsupials. One was very big and buff while doing push-ups, one had a screwdriver, and the third one, who appeared to be a girl, was working in something by herself. It looked very happy and pleasant so far like nothing could possibly ruin their moment. Unfortunately, Cherry's, Patch's, Atticus's, and Mo's falls weren't included in the groups plan.

"What the heck was that!?" the female marsupial realized.

"Yow!" the smaller and weaker male marsupial was crushed underneath the group.

The bigger and stronger marsupial stood up and picked up the group off of the weaker one.

"Where are we?" Patch asked. "And who's the big guy with the muscles?"

"That's Crunch," the female marsupial explained. "You guys must be new here."

"Uh, you could say that..." Cherry shrugged.

"Well, an introduction is necessary," the female said. "I'm Coco Bandicoot and this is my brother Crash." she then gestured to the smaller and weaker marsupial.

"When'd you guys get to Wumpa Island?" Crash asked.

"We kind of dropped in, literally." Atticus said.

"I'll say." Crash chuckled to that.

"Are you children all right?" the mask floated over to them in concern.

"We're alright." Mo smiled.

Patch was a little surprised at the talking mask at first.

"What are you working on, Coco?" Cherry asked.

"I'm having a hard time getting my gizmo to work," Coco complained. "If I can't get this to work, we'll have no way to recycle butter!"

"Why do you need to recycle butter?" Patch asked.

"It's my newest invention." Coco informed.

"Cool." Patch smiled.

Cherry took a look to Coco's invention. "You seem to be missing something."

Coco took a look and saw she was right and looked to see her brother had it.

'Why do I have a bad feeling something bad might happen?' Atticus thought to himself.

Crash was about to give the gadget to his sister, but something overshadowing them came up. "Look at that!"

The others stopped what they were doing and looked up to see the shadow.

"Oh, boy..." Cherry did not like the sight of this herself.

There was a giant metal blimp with a huge N on it in the air.

"Why do I have a bad feeling about that?" Patch asked.

"You have a good reason to..." Coco replied.

"What's happening?" Mo was nervous at first.

"I don't know, but I know that it can't be good." Atticus said.

The blimp opened at the bottom and a megaphone came out.

"I-Is this thing on?" a voice asked through the megaphone. "Yeah? Oh... Haha! I'm back, babies!"

"We don't even know who you are!" Patch yelled out.

"Oh, I'm just a genius, I can't actually hear you," the voice continued. "I'm actually far away like in a hovercraft or something."

The mask narrowed his eyes and floated closer away from the bandicoots. "I will deal with him..."

"You want some company to get rid of this guy?" Patch asked.

"Please, allow me." Crunch volunteered himself. 

"I think you two will get along just fine." Cherry said to Atticus about Crunch.

"Same here and when he sees what me and Patch can do, oh, man, will he be surprised." Atticus whispered to her.

Suddenly, a cage slammed down on the mask and it was rising up.

"HELP!" the mask cried for help.

Another cage slammed down and captured the female bandicoot.

"Crash, help!" Coco called for her brother.

"Just like a villain, being unfair." Patch growled at the blimp.

Another cage came down and trapped Mo.

"HEY!" Atticus was very angry at that.

"Coco!" Crash held out his hand for his sister.

A freeze ray came crashing down and it froze Crunch, Atticus, and Patch, but Crash and Cherry dodged it.

"I love to do bad things!" the voice laughed as the blimp flew off with its hostages. "Ta-Ta!"

"I seriously hate villains!" Patch growled while frozen.

Crash looked to his sister's invention and then threw it at the blimp to try to free one of the innocent kidnapped victims.

"Crash!" Cherry scolded.

"Crash?! It was the only thing I had to throw at the blimp." Crash defended himself.

One of the cages came loose and was able to fall on the ground, though far away from them.

"Uh, we're just gonna stay here a while." Crunch muttered while he was still stuck with Atticus and Patch.

"There's gotta be someway to defrost you, can't you use your muscles?" Cherry asked.

"I think me and Patch can break out of these frozen positions the three of us are in." Atticus said, knowing that now was the perfect time to use his full strength.

"Guh, I think I'm freezing my gizzard!" Crunch sounded totally uncomfortable in his new ice prison.

"Come on, Crash, let's go find that cage." Cherry suggested.

"Yeah." Crash agreed.

Atticus and Patch then used their full strength and got free and then freed Crush.

"Thanks, guys," Crunch smiled to them. "I gotta say, I've never seen anyone that strong since.... Well... Me!"

"Thanks, we'll take that as a compliment." Atticus said.

"Totally." Patch added.

"So, where are you guys from anyway?" Crunch asked. "I'd remember folks like you and I can't say I've ever seen anyone like you two before."

"We're not exactly from around here." Atticus told him.

"How's that?" Crunch asked.

"It's... It's kind of hard to explain, sir..." Patch rubbed the back of his head.

It was then noticed that Atticus and Patch had also been turned into bandicoots as they were now apart of this world, oddly enough.

"Well, you two definitely look like you two work out a lot." Crush said.

"How can you tell?" Patch asked.

"Because of both of your muscles." Crush said, pointing to the two of them.

This confused them both until they both looked at each other.

"Oh... Yeah..." Patch chuckled sheepishly. "We also like to wrestle when we have free time."

"Oh, yeah?" Crunch smirked to that.

"Yep, we sure do." Atticus smirked back.

"Maybe I could take you on." Crunch chuckled.

"Oh, we wouldn't want you to get hurt." Patch told the big and strong bandicoot.

"I'm the strongest fellow in Wumpa Island, I challenge you!" Crunch insisted. "Um... Maybe after Aku-Aku, Coco, or that other little lady get rescued though."

"Agreed," Atticus said. "Let's catch up to Crash and Cherry."

"Come on!" Patch already ran off, due to his instincts.

Atticus and Crunch chuckled to this and went to find their missing friends.


End file.
